User talk:BardockGoku
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BardockGoku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CamilleA05 (Talk) 02:29, December 19, 2011 Re: Axel Valentine The reason why Axel is not an admin on this wiki is because he abuses his editing ways on this wiki and edits most pages to earn points. As chat moderator, I'm not sure but the people who are chat mods already do a fine job. I'm not saying that Axel is not a good person. He is infact very kind and nice a lot of us just don't approve of the way he does things on this wiki, so he's just a regular editor. Degrassi Fan 03:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Well It takes a lot to become an admin.Someone can't just give it to you because you asked nicely.You have to earn it.Some users are great admin material and others are just better off as regular users.You need to do more than just edit a lot.But back to your original question,Axel is a good editor and a nice person but it may take some time before he can reach that potential. CamilleA05 ♥ 05:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D CamilleA05 ♥ 05:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I am,in fact. :) It was one of my favorite anime's when I was younger.I still watch it on Tv whenever I can. CamilleA05 ♥ 05:41, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've heard of it but I've never been on it.I'll take a look at it right now.I've been busy with things at the wiki here so I haven't had the time to make one yet. CamilleA05 ♥ 05:51, December 19, 2011 (UTC) The DB wiki is very nice.I like how everything is neat and organized.Your page is great,too. :) Oh,I'll do that soon. CamilleA05 ♥ 06:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes,It's a Canadian show,in fact. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 23:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Adam used to cause a bit of trouble here in the past.. He's changed reently, but that doesn't exactly go away.. And some people have issues with him and the way he has been editing recently. :\ He's a good guy, though. Loveya Pictures last longer. 20:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: HEY! Hey! :) I've been pretty good.It's nice to hear from you again.Haha,yes I definitely remember you! My holiday's have been great.I'm quite excited for the new year. :D How's everything with you? CamilleA05 ♥ 23:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow,it looks great! :) Nice job.I can tell it took a while to work on.I wish my talk page was that neat,haha. CamilleA05 ♥ 01:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Haha,I liked that,too. :) I thought it was apart of the background at first,actually. CamilleA05 ♥ 01:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) That would be wonderful.Thanks! :D I tried doing it myself once but I don't think it turned out right. CamilleA05 ♥ 01:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Thank you. (: Could you switch it to thispicture? CamilleA05 ♥ 01:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! It looks amazing.Oh,I'm 16,haha. :) CamilleA05 ♥ 02:04, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I like it! It looks nice.Hearts make everything prettier,haha. (: CamilleA05 ♥ 02:34, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aussie Hey Trevor! It's nice to come across another Aussie on the Wiki - we're rare specimens, haha! I'm from Victoria too like you, so that's pretty cool! How long have you been in to the series for? I'm guessing you used to watch it when ABC3 aired it, right? If you're wondering, I was introduced by my sister back when ABC Kids was around and aired it and I kind of got hooked from there. :P I make straight A's. 13:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Aww, you're lucky you have a band of Aussie's on there. Are they regular members? On here I'm pretty much the only regular - there's about five others I know of but they pop by sporadically. And yes, I'm still majorly hooked on the show. I can confirm I'm much more of a fan of the older generation than the new one - right now the storylines have all been relationship centric and a bit conventional unlike the old ones which had more variety. Aaa, I know where Glen Eira is - Caulfield area? I'm from Manningham, haha! And I'm fourteen, almost fifteen in a month and one day! :P I make straight A's. 13:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm... I've never really sat down and watched a DBZ episode but I'll try that with the remaining days of my holidays. :P I was more a Pokemon girl growing up, haha! And I think you got a bit confused there - I was referring to Degrassi, not DBZ. But if I'm the one that got confused, tell me, LOL! Manningham is kind of Templestowe/Doncaster area. And I guess 'Happy Birthday' in three months. :P You're a Year 10 student, I'm guessing? I make straight A's. 13:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll definitely schedule in some time to watch a couple of episodes for you then. :P And no, actually, I'm kick-starting Year 10 in early February just like you. :) I'm a bit nervous because I'm undertaking a Unit 1 and 2 VCE subject (health and human development) so I'm hoping I do okay in that. Are you doing an accelerated study? Oh, and I probably have to go after this or my mum will implode, LOL! If I'm lucky, I'll get a reply ASAP back to you after this one but if I'm not, I'll definitely reply tomorrow morning/afternoon. :) I make straight A's. 13:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You're lucky I got to reply, haha! Biology is my love, OMG. I adore health/natural sciences. <3 Geography... meh. I get good grades in that subject but I just don't enjoy it, haha! And nerds are awesome, haha - I'm a bit of a self-confessed dork seeing as I'm a Pokemon, anime and video game fanatic. And I'm a girl too... :L If you can tomorrow, you should drop by the Degrassi Wiki Chat - I'm always ''on there, haha! If you can't, I'll talk page you, I guess. Nice meeting another Aussie on the Wiki - we shall reign it one day. ;) I make straight A's. 14:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) World Geography is a 'so-so' subject, haha! I've never really been fond of humanities subjects - the only one I really enjoy is history but it's ''such a useless subject that will get you nowhere in life unless you undertake a career in a mueseum. LOL! Anyway, drop by and I shall acknowledge you in the Wiki chat. :P Oh, and I am planning on watching some DBZ tonight maybe before the tennis night session starts on TV I make straight A's. 01:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I got your talk page message after having dinner. :P I managed to squeeze in time for the first four episodes and so far it has impressed. I can't say it's better than Pokemon (maybe it's me being biased or maybe it's because I haven't watched enough episodes) but we'll see in time. OMG, wait, you were at the tennis today?! I was there yesterday supporting one of my friends who was in the juniors! And I was there on the first day of last week - got a mega tan on the way, LOL! I love tennis, it's one of my favourite sports - I'm watching the match on TV now too, LOL! Sharapova vs. Lisicki. :) I make straight A's. 08:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Will I still be able to understand the series because I know with most TV shows, starting from Season 1 is the best way to go about watching it. Oh well, I guess I'll take your word for it because you're a die-hard fan. :P My friend is participating in both boy's singles and doubles - his name is Andrew Harris. And I think I know the junior girls you are talking about - Bridgette Beck and Ebony Panoho? They played doubles together, I think - I was following on live scores, LOL! And by amazing do you mean hot or like a good player? :P Anyway, it's not a shriek-fest on TV - only Sharapova is shrieking, Lisicki is a silent killer. I love Sabine, so I hope she bludgeons the shrieking demon with her serve, LOL! But to be honest, I'm not bothered by the shrieking and I don't mind Maria either - I just like Sabine more. :) I make straight A's. 09:16, January 23, 2012 (UTC) That kind of makes sense... I'll get my head wrapped around all of this, don't worry. :P And he didn't play today which is probably why he wasn't on the OOP. And OMG, LOL! I'm guessing it was Brigitte you were trying to chat up and perhaps score a number with? :P And wow, you're actually one of the first male tennis fans I know that doesn't mind the grunting - most whine and complain about it, haha! But you get used to it, especially if you watch the WTA tour play tennis a lot - it's common, ever since Monica Seles started the trend. And I have done nothing all day except watch tennis and go on the Wiki chat, LOL! I've finished all my holiday homework but I still need to go shopping for exercise books, folders and other stuff at Officeworks. Are you going to the Australian Open again tomorrow? I make straight A's. 09:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL, ahaha! I'm not even going to take a guess on this one - I'm jumping straight to Yulia Putintseva. If it's not her, I'd be shocked. She's kinda short (less than 160cm in my opinion) and she has dirty blonde hair. She's known to throw tantrums a lot on court and shrieks like a demon. And it's good to know I'm not the only lazy one during holidays - I barely do anything productive, haha! And I'm not going to the Australian Open for the rest of the tournament. The second week is a waste of money for ground passes - they're good value for the first week only in my opinion unless you're a fan of watching juniors push the ball on court. And there's no way mum or dad will buy a RLA ticket for me, LOL! This match on TV right now is so comptetive, are you watching it? I make straight A's. 10:14, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Well thank God she has cooled her temprement. Her 'come on's' were irritating as heck when she was playing at Luxembourg a couple of years ago in the qualifying rounds. But she was 14/15 then so she has probably matured. And, OMG, KFC. I hate fast foods, but their chips and popcorn chicken are to die for. I haven't had KFC in a while though... And Sharapova is now one game away from advancing to the quarterfinals. :( I make straight A's. 10:40, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Ahaha! You must've been jealous. ;) I do pig out on junk food a lot during the holidays... Thunder thighs, here I come! But I eat it in minimal amounts, LOL! It still does no wonders for my health - ironic because I am taking Year 11 health and maybe considering a career in nutrition. The hypocrisy I bear, OMG, I just can't even. :P And I'll pop by right now. :) And unfortunately, yes. Poor Sabine though, she's a fighter and I love her. <3 Now Maria can take out the mug that is Makarova but she has played her best tennis this week so I expect a tough match hopefully. :S I make straight A's. 10:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Since now I'm convinced you're not Adam sorry. So what's up? Haley 03:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I just got back from school and later I'm going to church. :) Haley 20:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I went there to talk to a priest but now I'm back since it was like 30 minutes. Haley 02:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I live in the windy city. Haley 02:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Chicago. Haley User talk:Haley♪ 02:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey Heyy, what's up? Oh, yeah, it's a pretty hard job, haha. o_o; This time a year ago, back when Cameron wasn't that socially active with the community, I was left to deal with problems pretty much by myself. It's gotten a lot better though from what the site used to be, haha. Ohh, could you archive it? That'd be helpful. xD I used to regularly clean out irrelevant messages, but that became kind of a nuisance, so I stopped. Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, that's fun! :D Sorry for the late reply on this; I only just now got around to replying to a few messages. ^^; Whoo, I used to love trampolines! They were so fun! Oh, hell yes, it can get pretty intense, but I don't think it's been too bad lately. Could you use this picture? And when archiving can you only do it through messages up to December 31, 2011, and leave my few messages with Cameron on the page? Thanks! ^^ Loveya Pictures last longer. 22:47, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha, well as long as you're enjoying the trampoline, I don't think it matters what others think. I mean don't archive any messages from January 2012-now if you could do that. I am aware that it's only click, but it makes it easier for me individually. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archive Thank you! It looks great! (: I adjusted it to how I wanted, and the dates you had were wrong. I had some messages all the way back fom '10 that I had saved, so I fixed that. :3 Sure, if I need help with anything I'll leave you a message. True, true. I didn't know you were'' that'' tall, haha! I guess it might look a little odd to people who didn't know you. But, thanks again! Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:35, February 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Camille!!! Hey! :) I definitely remember you.I've been pretty busy with school,too.I have some tests coming up this month that I've been studying like crazy for.I can't wait for the summer.I could use a break,haha.I haven't planned anything for the upcoming holiday's.How about you? (: CamilleA05 ♥ 03:10, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I only have a week off for Spring Break.It started Monday.Ooh,I love staying up late,haha. ^_^ I would stay up more often but my parents are pretty strict about that.I'm not really a morning person.When does school end for you? CamilleA05 ♥ 21:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Lucky! My school hardly gives any breaks.I didn't even get Spring Break last year so I'm happy they're doing it this year.The only real big breaks we get are during Christmas and Thanksgiving.Haha,yeah,I'm usually supposed to be in my room by midnight but sometimes I sneak out and come online. :) I mean,like when does summer vacation start for you? No,unfortunately none of those pictures are mine.I would like to try photography but I don't really have the time for it. :/ CamilleA05 ♥ 09:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Trevor <3 I know that's not your name but whatevs. Anyways, I don't know if you remember me, but I feel that it's time to archive my talk page. I have over 200 messages now. We need to clean it up. Could you help me like you helped Camille and Lauren? Disney Mania Second star to the right 17:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hi Trevor! I know I don't know you at all, but I was wondering if you could possibly archive my talk page? I honestly tried doing it myself but I'm hopeless when it comes to doing things like that, so it didn't work out. My talk page has been piling up with messages ever since I joined in 2010. Anyways, I would greatly appreciate if you would but I understand if you don't want to. :) BoilingPoint (talk) 19:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC)